The Dyslexic Kids
by TravisTheNarwhal
Summary: Travis has been having nature-related accidents ever since the envelope with the leaf in it arrived at his doorstep one morning. His fellow dyslexics have been having problems, too, socially, mentally, and physically. Only Rayla knows whats up...
1. Chapter 1-Travis

Friday, June 3rd, 2013-Travis

I sat in class, my head facing my shoes, silent. I sat in the front of the class because I was "stupid", as the other kids said, but they didn't understand. It had been a full week since anything had happened, which was the farthest I've ever gone without an accident. The bell rang, Mrs. Bergundy dismissed everyone, baiding the a good summer, as she hurriedly packed her things. Even the teachers needed a break. I did too; school wore me out and I was tired of the ridicule I received from the other kids because I couldn't read. I only had 4 friends, really. We all had the same reading problem. There was enough Dyslexic kids that they just made a before school program, for the 5 of us alone. Rayla Oguwa, the oldest girl, was quiet and read books most of the time. I wondered how she did this, being Dyslexic, until I glanced over her shoulder one day. The book was not in English, rather in a series of symbols. I just assumed it was foreign language, and let it be. Blair Davis, a short, spunky girl, also came to the Dyslexic Program. I don't think she tells her friends that she has Dyslexia, it would hurt her ego as one of the most liked girls in the school. Kyle and Diaphoron, both my age, sit on either side of me when we are in the program. Kyle cannot read what-so-ever, but Diaphoron can read okay. The strange thing about the class is that we all feel that we belong there, even Blair, who isn't a total brat, as many girls in the private school might be. I was the last to get up, not wanting to draw attention to myself by leaving with the other kids. I saw Rayla out in the hall, who was talking to Diaphoron. She had an urgent expression on her face. I walked out of the classroom and went to my locker, across the hall from wear Rayla and Diaphoron stood. She continued to whisper in that hushed tone, quickly and quietly. Diaphoron's eyes remained big even after she stopped talking. They parted ways, both running in opposite directions down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2-Blair

Friday, June 3rd, 2013-Blair

I don't understand the reason for that program; it's designed to ruin my reputation, obviously. As long as my membership in it is kept secret, I remain loved. I know what you're thinking, the typical teenage girl that's goal is to be popular, but I'm more than just that. My dad is...let's say careless. He'll disappear for a day and come back the next, a bottle of Corona held in his hand, staggering up the stairs to our apartment. I'm on my own, is what Im trying to say. And I'm not dying for attention, either, thats not me. What I'm looking for is to love. Thats all I want. I want the love of my friends, the loves of my teacher, the love of anyone who is willing to love me. That is a lot to ask from multiple people, yes, but its just one girl's needs. I walked out of my classroom, Julia and Rhonda at my sides, and was immediately joined by Johanna and Kaitlyn. We talked as we dumped all our old school supplies from our lockers into our bags, then parted ways. Kaitlyn and I, riding the same bus, continued to chat as we pushed past the other kids to the bus. I suddenly felt a cold grip on my arm pull me back. I turned, and that girl Rayla looked me in the eyes with a cold stare. Kaitlyn stood there as Rayla pulled me back into the school.


	3. Chapter 3-Kyle

Friday, June 3rd, 2013-Kyle

I don't know about anyone else, but I was done with school. I looked forward to those long, do-nothing days where I could just sit in the apartment with my mother and read or watch movies or something leisurely. I wasted no time gathering my belongings into the warn out bag I called a backpack. Everyone teased me about the backpack, but it wasn't meant to be hurtful...or was it? I don't know, but I remember seeing Diaphoron sprinting down the hallway. D, as I call him for short, was a year or so older than me, so I didn't see him often. D and I are close, actually, closer than a lot of my friends, or acquaintances, more like, are with me. He tells me things, I tell him. He helps me read, I...don't have anything to offer in return. Well Diaphoron stopped right in front of my locker, panting, bending over and clutching his knees with a tight grip. "Get the rest of your stuff in the bag," he said, "Then come with me. Make it quick, too, there's sort of a time limit." I didn't know what was going on at the moment, but trust found its way into my thoughts and I quickly finished dumping the contents from my locker into my bag. D beckoned me with his hand and ran off towards the back exit. I could see Rayla and Blair, the two other girls from the Dyslexic Program, and another figure, probably Travis, walking up to meet them. The five of us don't EVER meet outside of classroom, so this was probably important. Suddenly excited by the situation, I picked up the pace.

**I figured that the few people that would bother to read my work might want to know about the author himself, and maybe even more about the story. I am Travis [Last Name] and I live in [State]. I love Greek Mythology, which is one of my main inspirations for this fanfic. I also play on a Minecraft Server created by PoisonousSnakeMC that is made solely for Percy Jackson Role Play. A lot of the characters, (Rayla, Blair, Diaphoron) play on this server with me. If you want any more information, just ask...unless your a pedophile. :3**


	4. Chapter 4-Diaphoron

Friday, June 3rd, 2013-Diaphoron

Rayla's all urgent with me, telling me to get Blair and Kyle, and maybe Travis if I could find him, but I had absolutely no idea why. During her instruction, she held a metal rod in here hand. The rod had a single, blue button on it that her thumb hovered over. I never had the chance to ask, though, for Rayla's speedy mumbling left me no room to talk. After Rayla finished assigning me her task, she ran over to the wall that was across from the restrooms. She lifted the metal rod and tapped the button. The rod grew two times long, as well as sprouting a deep purple sphere at the top. She swished the long staff in the air, and a portal, the exact color of the sphere, opened on the wall. My jaw remained open until a realized I wasn't dreaming. Turning on my heal, I went off for Kyle. On the way, I saw Travis, walking slowly behind the other kid's in his class. "Hey, Travis," I hissed. He turned and walked over to me. "Yes," he said, unsure of why I called him over. "Meet us at the back exit as soon as possible. Tell your dad you won't be home tonight," "Wha-" I had already run off in the other direction. Hopefully he had the sense of listening. Whatever Rayla knew, it must be important, considering she had brought a magic metal stick into the situation.


	5. Chapter 5-Rayla

The last day of school was definitely exhilarating; not in a good way, but who cares? At least we're alive and mentally stable (for the most part). After instructing Diaphoron to gather up Travis and Kyle, I went off myself in pursuit of Blair. I was, and still am, not that fond of Blair, but that's beside the point. Think no one was watching, I pulled my little portal-travel gig. I noticed, at the last second, Diaphoron's eyes, wide as ever, peering into the deep purple hue of the portal I had summoned. I ignored him; the thing he would soon learn would explain everything that is happening. Chiron said that I had until exactly 3:34 PM to get everyone in the chariot and to the camp. Well, Chiron, your challenge was accepted. Coming out of the wall right by the front entrance, I already saw them. They blended in as students, not well, but enough to keep mortals' eyes away. I shoved my staff, not a mere metal rod with a button on it, back into my pocket. The various Nyx Warriors gave me dirty looks; they haven't forgot our last encounter. I found Blair; all her focus was on the girl he was conversing with. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall. I glanced at my watch, and sighed as the 3 in 3:33 turned into a 4. "Blair," I started. I glanced over my shoulder and saw 5 figures walk into the group together. That probably wasn't all of them. "Listen, run to the back exit, Diaphoron will be waiting, just run." Blair nodded and ran down the hall. I turned back to the figures, who had been joined by five more. I recognized their leader. "Well Zachary? Does Nyx need more recruits after we wiped out half your warriors?" Zachary said nothing, he just held up his hand, to signal his men to knock their bows. I pulled the rod from my pocket and transformed it into my staff. The tips of the arrows that the Warriors of Nyx were covered in a black fire. I raised my staff just in time to meet the air born arrows. A transparent, green circle appeared around my staff, and the arrows that made contact with it disintegrated on contact. The duel continued like this for a while; I'd hold up my staff to deflect any arrows that cam near me, and fired multi-color beams at the Warriors. I was tiring out, and the Warriors of Nyx had magical arrows that always appeared back in there quiver. Foolishly, I started firing beams, even if the Warriors were still firing. A arrow caught me in the right shoulder, and I fell on my back. My vision was blurry for a second, but the last thing I remember was a rubber boot coming down hard my chest.


	6. Chapter 6-Travis

From Diaphoron's tone, I could tell that the situation was more serious than normal. I followed him to the door, where Kyle and him stood. When we got there, Blair came around the corner. She panted and caught her breathe. "Rayla..." she started. Footsteps, many of them, could be heard from behind the group. Everyone turned to see a group of about twenty teenagers, all dressed in black and equipped with bows. In there quivers remain a single arrow, which was puzzling. The boy who seemed to be the group leader raised his right hand as if he was vowing. The archers behind him raised their weapons and knocked their arrows. Right before they were told to fire, another boy busted in from the back exit, which was behind us. He held two identical weapons, one in each hand. They had large nozzle and a trigger, yet they also had a blade on the back, facing the wielder. He pulled both triggers simultaneously, a fireball launching from both weapons. The ceiling above the archers collapsed, but that only stopped half of them. The boy with the strange fireballs beckoned the four of us out the door, to the back parking lot. He got in an old black van and started the engine. "Want me to drive?" Diaphoron start,"I don't think your of-" He was cut of by the mysterious boy, who just held up his hand in a dismissive gesture. Blair, still panting from the running she had done across school, opened her mouth to say something as we pulled out of the parking lot. Before she could make a sound, the passenger's seat in the front start glowing purple, and Rayla suddenly appeared there, gripping her stomach. "Hey everybody..."


	7. Chapter 7-Blair

After Rayla dragged me into the building, she leaned down a bit, not being too much taller than I am, and mouthed the word "run". As she did this, teenage boys in black clothing entered the school, carrying large and medieval looking, with only a single line of wire to launch arrows, instead of multiple lines on the modern-day boys. The boy who looked like the leader had a long, curved sword on it with a shining silver blade. The sight of these weapons was enough to tell me that Rayla wasn't just fooling around when she said to run. I backed up slowly, turned, and ran the other way, soon taking a right to a hall that had the bathrooms and supply closets in it. Before doing this, however, I saw Rayla take a short metal rod from her pocket. She did something to the rod, flipped a switch or tapped a button, to cause it to grow in length, sprouting a deep purple orb at the end. This when I turned and took off.

Diaphoron, Kyle, and Travis stood at the back exit, looking around, expectant of something, but I didn't know what. Diaphoron turned from the direction of the hallway they seemingly came from, and his eyes met mine. They immediately grew very wide, as they usually did when he was having trouble reading. I decided to change my course, which was original back to the bus lot, and run to Diaphoron. Only seconds after I made this decision, the whirring and whizzing of arrows just down the hall, probably being shot at Rayla, could be heard. This made me run even faster. By the time I got there, though, the sounds stopped. The group whispered for only seconds before the same young men in the dark clothes appeared again. Right before the leader had told them to fire, a boy about my age busted in through the door. He held two thingies in his hands, they looked like some sort of hand cannon. He pulled the triggers on his weapons, and led us outs the door. After loading us, quickly, into a beat up old van, we pulled out of the parking lot. I was going to ask the boy a. How he could drive, and b. Why he left Rayla to those strange people, when Question b. was answered. Rayla appeared in the passenger's seat, out of thin air. After Rayla greeted them with a smile, the boy spoke at last. "I'm Hunter Hellquist, Cabin Leader of the Hephaestus Cabin. I hope you like long, boring rides through the city, because that's exactly what we are going." Good thing our savior has a sense of humor...

** is the IP (MineCraft) for the Percy Jackson Role Play server that inspired this all. Thanks to my FEW none the less reliable readers!**


	8. Chapter 8-Kyle

The drive with that Hunter kid was long. Rayla and him chatted in the front of the van, but the back, where the four of us sat uncomfortable, was quiet. Blair and Travis sat behind Hunter and Rayla, while me and Diaphoron were in the very back. I noticed Travis eyeing the two weapons Hunter had on his belt. They were impressive; made of a golden material, with a knife stick out of the back, and a grip on both sides of the handle so the knife side could be flipped. I've never seen anything like them used in the military, but they could have been some top secret weapon device thing, Yeah, I don't know. I was wondering if those people the bows were following us all this way. I fiddled with my fingers then looked up at Diaphoron, who was sleeping. Rayla and Hunter had ended their conversation, and Rayla showed no sign of being awake, on that matter. It was around midnight, and Hunter and I were the only ones awake. I was just about to drift off when the van came to a sudden stop. Hunter turned to Rayla, shook her, and pointed ahead, where people on horseback were waiting about a 1/2 mile up. Once everyone was aroused, she gave her orders: "Your 4, stay in the car. Hunter and I will get rid of these guys so we can keep going." They open their respected doors and got out. Hunter pulled out his hand-cannon things, while Rayla changed her little metal rod into a scepter. Blair curled up at the bottom of the car. Travis just looked at her, questioning what she was trying to do. Arrows started break the wind shield, followed by blasts from Hunter and Rayla's weapons. No one was questioning Blair, anymore.


End file.
